Bash Street Kids in The New School
Bash Street Kids in The New School is the 7th episode in The Beano Videostars. Plot The Bash Street Kids were playing battle before Mr. School Inspector knocks the door then it uses a woodworm who would let his key. Mr. School Inspector wants to show Danny around, Spotty says that he wants to play rocket launch and he flies onto the ceiling that Dennis' school teacher was shocked. Olive arrives where Danny says that Mr. School Inspector wants some tea while his hat gets off and his mouth spits out of water. The Headmaster, Winston and two rats watch television with three horses. Mr. School Inspector says that the school is finished and the staff were all sacked while Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster and Janitor were on the first sack and Winston was on the second sack, The Bash Street Kids play no more teacher and no more school, but Mr. School Inspector gets a fishing pole with eight things to get them. Plug had plastic surgery to make him so handsome, Fatty was given a fit and muscular look, Spotty's spots were removed, Danny's trademark school hat to replaced by a top hat just like Lord Snooty's, Erbert was given contact lenses, Wilfred was given a jersey transplant, Smiffy was given a new brain, Sidney was given a haircut, Toots was given a more feminine makeover, Sally was given a Scottish uniform, Conrad was given a Switzerland uniform, Ken Bahn was given a Christmas uniform and the other one was given a basketball uniform, Dennis was given another Christmas uniform and Minnie was given an important looking hat just like Parky's. Mr. School Inspector tells Mrs. Blakeningsop, The three Fatty Fudges, Fatty Fudge and his son to meet the new Bash Street Kids, their replacement was The Delightful Children from Down the Lane and he says that someone was missing, they ran over to find Spotty that he has a skin as smooth as a baby's bottom. Mr. School Inspector takes the Bash Street Kids to Bash Street Academy to meet the robot teacher and he tells them to follow him. The Bash Street Kids search for the computer while Danny has more numbers, however Plug's face didn't last long. Danny tells Plug that he's sorry to disturb him and he has a chalk for him. Plug gets through the base then Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston tell him that he likes his new school. Mr. School Inspector uses a maths disk on the robot teacher, the Headmaster says that's how he works, Plug says that gives him an idea. The singer Uncle Boink would help Plug, Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston to record some sounds. Plug's got a brand new disk while Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston to say goodbye to him. After the robot teacher nearly zapped Danny with its laser, Plug decided to replace its maths disk for a music CD (We're the Kids of Bash Street School). Suddenly, Toots Smiffy, Sidney, Fatty, Danny, Erbert, Wilfred and Spotty changed back to their old selves. The robot teacher began dancing to the music and eventually went haywire. The Bash Street Academy exploded, destroying the new kids making their defeat. After this, The Bash Street Kids enter the school as it reopened and Mr. School Inspector became a tramp to play his banjo. Teacher tells the new kids all about history, Danny says that the gang are back before the bricks are paved that says "Bash Street Kids Rule O.K.". Characters *Smiffy *Spotty *Plug *Fatty *Sidney *Wilfred *Toots *Danny *Erbert *Teacher *Woodworm *Mr. School Inspector *Winston *Rats *Olive *Head *Janitor *Nurse *Doctor *Man *Barber *Woman *Mrs. Blakeningsop *The New Kids *Mr. Robot Category:Beano Videostars episodes